Zadania Fabularne - Transkrypt
Quest 1/2: Tutorial The tutorial has its own, more detailed transcript page, which includes Main Quests numbers 1 and the first half of Main Quest 2. After Dragon?! Quest Catniss: Ej, nawet nie walczyłam ze smokiem... Conan: Myślę że powinnaś być z tego zadowolona. Catniss: Zły Pugomancer odleciał na nim. Ale przypadkiem to upuścił. Conan: Czerwony klejnot? Co to może być>=? Catniss: Nie wiem, ale musi być ważny. Francis: Czy ktoś powiedział "klejnot"?! Catniss: A ty kim jesteś? Francis: Jestem Francis, genialny czarodziej. Catniss: Czarodziej, co? W takim razie może powiesz co to za klejnot? Francis: Pewnie Catniss: Tylko pamiętaj, że to własność Bractwa. Francis: ... Pewnie. Quest 3: Red Gem Quest Start Francis: No dobra, pójdę zbadać ten czerwony świecący klejnot. Conan: Hej, co ty robisz? Nie zamierzasz tego ukraść, prawda? Francis: Wow, Conan! Może lubię złoto i kosztowności, ale nie jestem złodziejem! Catniss: Tylko pamiętaj, że mamy cię na oku... Francis:To było nieuprzejme! Powiem wam 'dokładnie' co magicznego kryje się w tym klejnocie i udowodnię swoją lojalność. Quest Completed Conan: Więc, zaufany przyjacielu i lojalny czarodzieju bractwa, co znalazłeś? Francis: Z żalem muszę stwierdzić, że nie znalazłem za wiele. Conan: Smoczy klejnot nie jest magiczny? Francis: Nie no jest. Ale nie mogę stwierdzić jaka magia jest w nim uwięziona. Conan: Hm... Znasz kogoś kto mógłby to wiedzieć? Francis: Może koty z lasu? Conan: Masz na myśli Kocich Mędrców? Więc musimy przejść przez Głęboki Las... Zapytajmy Catniss czy zna drogę. Quest Four: Głęboki Las Quest Start Francis: Łuczniczko, musimy się dostać do Kocich Mędrców - znasz drogę? Catniss: Mam imię, wiesz.... i nie, nie znam drogi do Kocich Mędrców. Conan: Głęboki Las jest zdradzieckim miejscem... Catniss: Po co w ogóle potrzebujemy Kocich Mędrców? Conan: Francis nie potrafił odszyfrować magii ukrytej w smoczym klejnocie. Francis: Zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym był bezużyteczny... Catniss: Zgaduję, że nie mamy wyboru. No to idę. Quest Completed Catniss: *huh* *uff* Co to jest? Skrzaty?! Nieznośne psy... Muszą pracować dla Złego Pugomancera... Powinnam wrócić do bractwa i ich tu zaprowadzić. Quest Five: Gnoll Hunt Quest Start Catniss: Chłopaki, mamy nagły wypadek! Conan: Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? Czy ktoś cię śledzi? Catniss: Nie. Wydaje mi się, że Zły Pugomancer również szuka Kocich Mędrców. Conan: To rzeczywiście dziwne. Francis: Koci mędrcy są bardzo zdolnymi czarodziejami, ale nie wiedzą jak się bronić. Conan: Kolejny powód żebyśmy wyruszyli. Chodźcie! Quest Completed Francis: Możecie trochę wolniej? Moja peleryna ciągle utyka w tych gałęziach...! Catniss: Nie mówiłam, że idziemy na spacer... Jesteśmy tu, by odnaleźc złe skrzaty! Conan: No weź, Francis, będziemy potrzebowali twoich kul ognia w walce. Catniss: Ćśś! Tutaj są! Francis: Wyczuwam silną magię dochodzącą z tych drzew. Francis: To musi być wejście do wioski Kocich Mędrców. Conan: Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Zastawmy kogoś na czatach... Quest Six: Gnoll Fight Quest Start Catniss: Jesteście gotowi do walki? Conan: Tak jest! Conan: Jeszcze nas nie widzieli. Catniss: Tak jest? Serio? Francis: Tracę panowanie nad tą kulą ognia. Zaczynajmy w końcu! Quest Completed Conan: Dobra walka! Francis: Nikt nie może równać się z moją mocą! Francis: Muhahahaha! Catniss: Dobra, panie wielkie ego, uspokój się. Catniss: Wejście do jaskini jest zablokowane przez gałęzie i liany. Możesz je usunąć? Francis: *Hm* Spójrzmy... Quest 7: Zamknięte Drzewa Quest Start Francis: Hm... Hm... Hm... Catniss: Masz coś? Francis: A czy wyglądam, jakbym coś miał? Catniss: Hm... Nie? Francis: Dokładnie. WIęc bądź cicho i pozwól mistrzowi pracować. Quest Completed Francis: No i proszę! Otworzyłem ścieżkę. Conan: Fantastycznie! Chodźmy zobaczyć się z Kocimi Mędrcami. Francis: Powiedziałbym, że zrobiłem to 'miautastycznie'. Quest 8: Koci Mędrcy Quest Start Mędrzec: Któż śmiał zakłócać spokój naszego świętego sanktuarium? Conan: Pozdrowienia, mędrcy. Jesteśmy bohaterami, potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. Mędrzec: Jakich porad poszukujesz? Conan: Musicie spojrzeć na ten magiczny klejnot. Francis - daj im go. Francis: Pewnie. Proszę bardzo starcze. Mędrzec: Oh... Zaiste interesujący klejnot... Quest Completed Mędrzec: Młodzi bohaterowie, zbadaliśmy wasz magiczny klejnot. Ten klejnot posiada moc przemiany każdej istoty w psa. Conan: Toż to czyste zło! Mędrzec: Nie bójcie się młodzi bohaterowie. Ten klejnot jest tylko częścią zaklęcia. Bez kilku innych przedmiotów, ten czar nie zostanie skończony. Francis: Mamy farta... Conan: To musi znaczyć, że Zły Pugomancer muszi szukać reszty przedmiotów. Musimy znaleźć je pierwsi! Catniss: Bractwo, przegrupujmy się. Zly pg Zły Pugomancer: Jak śmiesz kraść moje rzeczy?! Conan: Co zamierzasz zrobić z Kocimi Mędrcami, Zły Pugomancerze?! Zły Pugomancer: Kocimi Mędrcami?! Kiedy mój plan się wypełni, to będą 'Psi Mędrcy'! Francis: Fuu! Stare psy śmierdzą! Zły Pugomancer: Wiesz, co śmierdzi jeszcze bardziej? Palący się kot! Conan: Twoja magia nas nie przerasta! Nas jest trzech, a ty jesteś sam - naprzód! Po Zły Pugomancer: Hahahahaha! Nigdy mnie nie pokonacie! Catniss: Magia Złego Pugomancera jest zbyt silna. Nie możemy tu zostać! Conan: Ale co z Kocimi Mędrcami? Catniss: Wciąż mamy klejnot. Jeśli uciekniemy, Zły Pugomancer będzie nas gonił. Francis: Zgadzam się, nie wyglądam najlepiej jako węgielek. Conan: Hm... Ok. Przebijmy się! a Zły Pugomancer: Dokąd to? Przestańcie uciekać wy tchórze! Conan:??? Francis: Przecież uciekam! Waaaaaaaaah! / Zły Pugomancer: *odgłosy zmęczenia* *odgłosy sapania* Dokąd onie poszli?! Głupie koty... Grr... Conan: Uff! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to podziałało! Francis: Wydaje mi się, że psy naprawdę są najgorsze! Catniss: Ale to my uciekliśmy. Conan: Tak, tak. Wróćmy do bractwa. Mamy ważne sprawy do omówienia! aa Conan: Nie odwracajcie się! Po prostu biegnijcie! W porządku, wróciliśmy. Zabierzmy się do pracy! Francis: Co powinniśmy zrobić? Znaleźć wszystkie przedmioty potrzebne do stworzenia 'psiego zaklęcia'? Conan: Zrobimy to, ale będziemy potrzebowali do tego pomocy. Najpierw musimy zjednoczyć wszystkie bractwa! Catniss: Jak to zrobimy? Conan: Zaczniemy od napisania listu, w którym powiemy, co zamierza Zły Pugomancer. po Conan: No i proszę! Co o tym sądzicie? Catniss: Wygląda dobrze. Francis: Uważam, że zabrałeś mnóstwo z mojej niesamowitości z naszej wyprawy do Głębokiego Lasu... Catniss: Musiałeś się uderzyć w głowę, kiedy uciekaliśmy przed Złym Pugomancerem. Nie było w tym nic 'niesamowitego'. Conan: Zostawimy list takim jaki jest. Mam nadzieję, że inne bractwa nam odpowiedzą. a Conan: Bractwa odpowiedziały! Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na spotkanie w Starym Zamku. Francis: Masz na myśli stary zamek daleko na wzgórzu? To miejsce jest nawiedzone! Catniss: Wszystkie bractwa są zebrane w jednym miejscu, nie musisz się obawiać duchów. Conan: Duchy czy nie, musimy porozmawiać z resztą bractw. Ruszajmy! po Lew: My, Potężne Lwy walczymy z całą naszą mocą przeciwko siłom Złego Pugomancera. Whisker: Whiskersi nie potrzebują niczyjej pomocy. Lew: Paczka łotrzyków i złodziei, pewnie przyszliście tu tylko po to, żeby zabrać nasze portfele. Whisker: To z pewnością nie było by wyzwanie, kapitanie. Lew: Czy to była groźba? Conan: Ludzie, proszę! jesteśmy tu, aby stworzyć przymierze. Zły Pugomancer jest naszym prawdziwym wrogiem. ŁapkaZen: ŁapkiZen są skłonne Ci pomóc, młody bohaterze. Ale nigdy nie użyjemy siły. Lew: Kociaki zgrywające bohaterów, kradnące łotrzyki i tchórzliwi mnisi... Nie ma tu nic dla nas. Wychodzimy. Whisker: My też. Catniss: No, poszło świetnie... Conan: Jestem prawdziwym bohaterem...! Prawda? Catniss: Z pewnością jesteś! Wróćmy do bractwa. Zrobimy to sami. a Francis: Więc wszystkie bractwa nas nienawidzą. Co za świetne spotkanie. Catniss: Wszyscy z wyjątkiem ŁapekZen, ale one są po prostu pokojowymi mnichami. Conan: Hej, ktoś tu zostawił list. Catniss: Co tam jest napisane? Conan: To ostrzeżenie od Whiskersów... Myślą, że ich nie szanujemy, więc wkradną się do naszego bractwa i ukradną nasze rzeczy. Ci wstrętni złodzieje! Ustawić obronę! Nie chcę zobaczyć nawet kociego cienia na naszej ziemi! po Catniss: Obrona w pełni gotowa. Conan: Magiczne osłony również? Francis: Tak. Jeśli Whiskersi postawią swoje łapy w naszym bractwie, będę wiedział. Conan: Świetnie! A teraz czekamy... Quest #: Napad Quest Start Francis: Conan... Czekamy tu już tak długo... Conan: Przestań narzekać, Francis. Chcesz, żeby twoje cenne świecidełka zostały skradzione? Francis: Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby mnie to obchodziło... Catniss: Choć raz zgadzam się z Francisem. Myślę, że Whiskersi nie przyjdą. Conan: Ale powiedzieli, że przyjdą! Catniss: Dokładnie. Zostaliśmy oszukani. Conan: Chcą żebyśmy tak myśleli. Utrzymamy straż! Quest Completed Catniss: To koniec, Conan. Zostaliśmy oszukani. Conan: ... To woła o zemstę! Pewnie się z nas teraz śmieją... Catniss: Pewnie tak. Ale nie na długo. Conan: Zemsta... Nie jestem pewny czy tak postępują bohaterowie... Catniss: Nie do końca. Mam plan jak przeciągnąć ich na naszą stronę. a Conan: Co zamierzasz zrobić, by Whiskersi nas polubili? Catniss: Przez pokazanie im, że jesteśmy tak dobrzy jak oni ukradniemy im coś z ich bractwa. Conan: A niby jak to zrobimy? Nie jesteśmy złodziejami... Catniss: Ale mamy magię. Francis: O jakim czarze myślisz? Catniss: Niewidzialność? Francis: Hm... Mogę to zrobić. Tylko ostrzegam nie potrwa on długo. Catniss: W porządku, użyjemy go dopiero pod bractwem Whiskersów.